


Bonito

by elgatocosmico



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Peggy Carter, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Flirting, Omega Steve Rogers, Sexy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elgatocosmico/pseuds/elgatocosmico
Summary: Peggy amaba tener de esta manera a Steve
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	Bonito

**Author's Note:**

> No soy dueña de los personajes solo de lo que esta escrito :3

-Vamos bonito, no hagas tanto ruido- dijo Peggy en un susurro, mientras deslizaba sus manos en la espada de Steve, llegando hasta su redondeado y gran trasero comenzando a amasarlo.

Peggy amaba tener de esta manera a Steve, contra su escritorio, el cómo lo sentía retorcerse por la ansiedad de que lo tocara más, esos pequeños quejidos, esas grandes manos sujetándose en el escritorio para no caer. En su momento amo la pequeña, delgada y hermosa persona que era el rubio, como olvidar esas pequeñas mejillas sonrojadas cada vez que lo besaba, o esas delgadas, pero bien torneadas piernas sobre sus hombros, la transformación de Steve trajo consigo a un rubio mucho más alto y musculo, incluso llegaron a pensar que su casta cambiaria, pero no fue así, siguió siendo un adorable Omega, pero no cualquiera, sino uno mucho más fuerte que cualquier alfa.

Peggy pensó que ahora que Steve era un omega de elite buscaría nuevos rumbos, no lo culparía, había de donde escoger, pero no fue así. Steve siguió regalándole esas miradas tímidas y llenas de amor, esos roces de mano cuando se sentaban juntos, siguió buscándola en su oficina para hablar o para comer, visitándola en su departamento para tener horas desenfrenadas de placer, para después dormir plácidamente y en las mañanas desayunar cálidamente e ir juntos al trabajo. 

La mayoría de la gente pensaba que Steve, era tímido, pero solo Peggy conocía la vena traviesa y salvaje que tenía, esa misma que los había llevado a tener pequeños encuentros en su oficina. El rubio amaba sentir esa adrenalina de en cualquier momento ser descubierto teniendo a Peggy sobre el embistiéndolo, amaba ponerse travieso sabiendo que a su Alfa le encantaba. Amaba sentir las manos traviesas de su alfa sobre su cuerpo, simplemente no podía evitar sonrojarse y gemir como lo hacía.

-Ahora, cariño, ¿en dónde me quieres? - dijo Peggy en susurro, mientras deslizaba sus habilidosos dedos entre las nalgas del rubio, recorría toda su extensión deteniéndose en ese anillo fruncido, le calentaba muchísimo el cómo con tan solo pequeñas caricias y palabras lascivias lograba poner de esa manera a su rubio - ¿Aquí? - pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida al oji azul- Mírate Steve, todo sonrojado y mojado, gimiendo para mí, te encanta ¿no es así?- cuando paro de hablar dirigió dos de sus dedos a la mojada y palpitante entrada del rubio, dándole pequeños golpecitos que hicieron que el este buscara mucho más el contacto con estos, Peggy solo pudo sonreír complacida al ver la acción del rubio. Si, definitivamente Peggy amaba tener de esta manera a Steve.


End file.
